Ebony Honeysuckles
by HappyFoxMask
Summary: What would happen if Katniss couldn't stay with gale as he lay on the table in a drug induced sleep. What happens when someone else steps in to keep him company? GaleXPeeta. Rated M for bad language and some GaleXPeeta smexy scenes ;D -probably discontinued-
1. Intro

**This is a rather boring intro to my PeetaXGale story. Nothing 'itnteresting' yet. Basically follows along with the book and ends where im going to start to change it up. I dint feel like spellchecking so please excuse my mistakes. I dont own hunger games. I promise the next chapter will be much better.**

The one boy waited with a burning rage. Taking his anger out on the coal in front of him. Mindless chatter of the engagment, of the games, of Katniss. He missed her so much, he loved her so much. So why did the capitol have to take her from him. Why?

"Gale?" A dusty grey haired boy strained to talk to the ebony haired boy as he swung the pickaxe furiously at the ground. "Mighty swing you got there. Ya' know Catnip is comin' home tomorrow. Right boy?" He grunted as he clashed the pickaxe deep into the earth, crumbling out rocks and black dust.

"Yup." He grunted and took one more nasty blow at the ground, "Im going to kill that boy. No," Gale stopped and thought, "It's not his fault. It's the ca- I mean. Ugh!" He swung the axe once more.

"You really like her dont you?" The boys unusually bright eyes shone as Gale's light flashed toward his face.

"Yeah." He swung again, "And now she's engaged." -clink- "To that blonde," -clink- "Blue eyed," -clink-

"Beuty of a man," whispered the other boy dreamily as he let himself doze off more and more with each of the clinks of the earth.

"Mother fu-" Gale stopped, "What?" He fixed his hard hat and looked over at the other boy.

"I didn't say anything. Go on Gale, you can vent to me!" A smile stretched across his face, showing black splotched teeth, "Eww. I hate the taste of this coal dust." He coughed into his arm.

"Okay." Gale raised a brow and continued ranting about Peeta, and continued doing his job.

-Drrrrriiing!- Time to leave these dreaded mines.

"See you monday, uh- what was your name?" Gale stopped and looked at the goofy grey haired boy.

"It dosnt matter." He smiled and happily marched off to the elevator.

"whatever." Gale whispered to himself, wondering what he would do when Katniss and her 'fiance' got home.

'Shit' he thought as he climbed into a packed elevator, 'Whats going to happen between me and katniss?' he observed the group of weary, dust boys around him. 'If i just get her alone? If she just- No! Why the hell am i putting myself through all this? I should just leave her be, If i dont... Somthing bad could happen to her'

It was dark when the elevator finally reaches its destination.

"Time sure flies when you making shit for the capitol!" Announced a voice from the crowd of boys from the elevator. No one really minds it. The boys scatter and Gale wearily makes his way back home, stopping only once to observe the beutiful moon, just two days it would be a harvest moon. Perfect for the festival.

Gale is finally home, his brothers tucked cozily away in each of there beds. Mother still sitting up, waiting with two steaming cups of tea.

"Hey mom." Gale kisses her on the cheek.

"This is for you." She smiles wearily and pushes the warm cup of tea closer to the ebony haired teen. "I drew you a bath too. I just couldn't sleep. But i think i can now that your home." She smiles again, stands, gives gale a kiss on the dusty forehead and stumbles to her bed.

The weary boy massages his aching joints and takes a sip of tea. After locking the doors and finishing of the warm tea which settles nicely in his stomach, he lowers himself into the warm water gasping with the warmth.

'Peeta,' he pictures the blonde boy in his mind, smiling for the camera, dropping to his knee and presenting a sparkling gemed ring to _his_ lover. 'Who does he think he is? Oh thats right... Katnisse's fiance. I thought she liked me? Does she really love him? does he really love her?' All of these thoughts rush through Gales head as the water floods with black and he gets out to dry off.

'I will see her tomorrow?' He takes off his dusty shirt and pants, discards his boots and slowly lowers his aching body into his bed. 'No. I will see her sunday." He sighed to himself. Tomorrow is the day she comes back. The next is the harvest festival, the next is the day he finally see's his lover again. Luckily the workers get friday off for the homecoming of the victors from there victory tour.

He dozes off into a cold land of dreams and nightmares.

"Up up! We've got a schedual to keep!" Effie's orange hair bounces around in peeta's weary eyes.

"Yup." Peeta gets up and stretches his fine limbs. The heat still trapped in his bead and not his body, wishing he could crawl back into its warmth, he sucks it up and strolls to the breakfast table. Katniss is already up and brushed with make up. Everything on her is perfect, even the clothes she had slept in the night before. Her hair was done, her makeup, but she wasnt dressed.

Peeta wasnt dressed either but he knew it took katniss much longer to get ready. But right now the thing that most emenated in Peeta's mind was the little fact the she had kissed Gale. 'She really dosnt like me does she?' He stared across the table at the girl who was looking at her food like it was some sort of disease.

"Katniss?" Peeta offered his voice to her.

"Yes?" She snapped and raised her eyebrows.

"Never mind." Peeta picked at his food. "Are we almost there?" He huffed at haymitch who had just stumbled out to the table.

"Yup. Better get ready." He burped as cinna dragged Katniss away and peeta's stylist dragged him away. Peeta's hair was gentally groomed and a warm outfit picked out for him to wear to the mayors house. They are finished getting dressed and are rushed to the mayors to get ready for the homecoming festival.

'She's back.' Gale lays in his bed and thinks to himself, 'And so is peeta. What do i do?' He turns over in his bed and notices his whole family had already gone ahead and gotten ready for the fastival without him.

"Mom?" He stumbles into the kitchen and notices the television is playing reruns of the engagement. "I dont want to go anywhere today, i feel horrible from working." He rolled his grey eyes at the television screen, showing katniss's face, elated with the news of her engagement.

"No problem gale. I get it. If we see her we will tell her your hunting." She smiles and the group takes off for the festival. Gale settles back down into bed and tries to sleep.

The festival was a tremendous heap of fun, the next day, so was the harvest festival. Finally all of the party has died down. Everyone settled back into there own homes. Katniss is weary and practically falling asleep in peeta's arms.

"Katniss?" Peeta whispers to her. She just moans a little and he decides not to disturb her. He was fine with sleeping with her on the couch in her victor house. But something didnt feel right to him? He shrugged it off and brushed a kiss across Katniss's face.

They slept there. But when Peeta awokened... She was gone. Probably to find Gale. Gale. Shit! Why Gale? Why wouldnt she just staywith Peeta and like him? Wait... Thats not what he was furious about... Peeta rose and hurried over to his own house.

The first person he saw was his mom, "Hey mom. Im gonna head into town, i just need to get out of the house." He smiled and thought 'not like she'd care if i died anyway.' She nodded and he was on his way.

He was met by an eager Katniss. She was whispering about escape plans and breathing heavily. She had surely just come from the woods. 'Was she with Gale?' He wondered, 'Probably.' He finally escaped the gutwrenching conversation when an even more horrifying thing comes up. A crowd in the square, a new head peacekeeper, a bloody Gale.


	2. home

**Yeah yeah yeah. I know. This chapter is a weeee bit short. But i havent got much time on my hands these days. Im working on the next chapter already so suck it up and wait. Hope you liiiike iiiiit~  
I dont own the hunger games or the characters :C**

"Gale!" Katniss screams. She pushes her way through the crowd but is tripped halfway through. Peeta's gut felt queasy. He wanted to scream and that's just what he did.

"GALE!" He screamed, pushing through the crowed, not caring if anyone else was hurt. "Stop it! Stop it you freak!" Peeta screams spreading his body in front of his bloody friend. "Ahh!" A whip struck him across the chest and then came Katniss.

"Stop!" She screamed putting herself in front of Peeta. "What are you doing?" She whispered to Peeta, "Get out of here!"

"No I need to help h-... You and your frie- cousin." Suddenly the whip slashed across Katniss' face, fireworks went off in her eyes and she stumbled back into Peeta's arms.

"Stop it right now!" Haymitch, thank goodness for this raggedy drunk coming too the rescue. "Do you see what you did! You harmed my victors beautiful face! How do you think this will make her look at her wedding!" Haymitch threatened the new man with an angry fist, "This will never heal in time! And I think you've whipped this poor boy enough sir!" Haymitch undid the knot around the beautiful bloody boys wrists and held him in his arms. "Now off with you! Off with you all!" Haymitch screamed at everyone and glared at the newest peacekeeper. "Come on, we need to get home and get you guys fixed up." They headed for Katniss' house.

"Gale is hurt bad!" Katniss screams out as she slams the door open.

"He'll be fine." Her mother smiles warmly and explains, "You are hurt bad too, your eye is really bad, Katniss. I'll take care of Gale sweety." She ran her fingers through her daughters hair. "You must get to sleep."

"I want to stay with Ga-"

"No." Haymitch cut her off. "Get to sleep." His voice was stern, Peeta stood behind him with a scowl glued onto his face.

"What is this?" Katniss asked.

"Peeta is going to take care of Gale." Haymitch explains, "Your hurt. You need to sleep and heal."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it Katniss." Haymitch growled and he brought Peeta to the kitchen. Primrose and Katniss' mother coaxed her into getting to sleep.

"Why do I have to stay with him Haymitch?" Peeta's big blue eyes bore into his skull, a small gleam of light reflected off of them making him seem oh' so innocent. A small patch of blood showed through his white shirt.

"You aren't hurt too bad and you aren't old. That whip barely cut your shirt." Haymitch smiled, "Plus I know that your a nice guy so you'll take care of him. Toodleoo!" Haymitch waved his fingers as he exited the house leading a gust of cool air through the kitchen.

Gale shivered with the freezing air and Peeta suddenly felt a twinge of responsibility. Before he could stop himself he was adjusting a blanket over the neck and feet of the adorable sleeping man. Peeta sighed as he looked at the comfort on gales face. Warm, and not feeling a speck of the pain from his whipping. Peeta's face felt warm as he thought of how cute this sleeping man was. 'Cute?' Peeta thought to himself. 'I cant think _he's_ cute! He's a _guy_.' Suddenly two warm grey eyes were blinking open, looking straight up into the beautiful blue ones bestowed before him.

"Am I in heaven?" Gale whispered in a raspy voice and squinted up at Peeta.

"Wha-?" Peeta was taken aback at this remark.

"Shit..." Gale whispered as his face flushed over with red.

"Uhh. You aren't in heaven..." Peeta's teeth were pulling at his own pink lip, making gales face grow even redder.


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

I Am just not feeling it right now readers! My friend took my catching fire book from me and i was only halfway through. (Yes this is the same friend that stopped motivating me to write my other fic) But anyways, i dont have motivation and i dont have time!

If its alright, im just going to stick to oneshots for a while.

Thanks!  
I will finish this one someday!


End file.
